1. Field of the Invention
A device for quickly loading a muzzle-loaded weapon is disclosed which allows the user to smoothly deliver by means of a ramrod a premeasured amount of powder, a patch, and projectile into the weapon. More particularly, the present invention relates to a quick loading device having a novel construction including a generally cylindrical body having a central bore aligned along the longitudinal axis to include the opening passage through an integral rotatable valve having a rotation axis perpendicular to the central bore axis. The central bore above the valve is a chamber that holds a projectile, patch, and powder. An upper end of the body is fitted with a sealing cap and below the valve is a lower end of the body milled to mate over the barrel of a muzzle-loaded weapon. Upon mating the present invention with the barrel of the weapon, the valve is rotated allowing the powder to enter the barrel. Removal of the sealing cap, which is still attached to the body to prevent loss, allows the user to drive the projectile and patch into the barrel with one motion of a ramrod.
2. Description of the Background Art
Traditionally, several steps have been required to load a muzzle-loaded weapon. A user needs to pour a predetermined quantity of powder into the barrel of the weapon and then force a projectile and patch or wad material on top of the powder by means of a ramrod. Depending on the exact type of weapon, an additional step is required to set the primer or percussion cap on the breech nipple. This procedure requires time and prevents the user from being able to rapidly reload. Stalking the target animal to obtain a close firing range is critical, due to the inherent inaccuracy in aiming these weapons at a distance. A rapid reload is manditory if the user is to get a second shot at the animal target. Such a shot might be required to initially hit the animal, if the first attempt missed, or to bring down an animal wounded by the first shot.
Various attempts have been made over the past decades to produce a device that will allow the user to rapidly reload a muzzle-loaded weapon. In one rudimentary form described in U.S. Pat. No. 243,250, a short tube merely contains a premeasured amount of powder, a wad, and a ball. The only advantage that this apparatus has over the traditional method of loading is that a powder is premeasured and packaged with one wad and ball. Several motions are required to load the weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,868 discloses an invention very similar to U.S. Pat. No. 243,250 above. The device is a holder for a premeasured quantity of powder and a projectile. The projectile serves as a plug to seal one end of the tube, but the user still needs several motions to open the holder, pour the powder into the weapon, insert the projectile partially into the barrel, and use a ramrod to dislodge the projectile from the holer and into the barrel. No provision is made for carrying a patch, but the top of the holder serves as a holder for a percussion cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,858 offers a container-tool that holds the necessary powder, patch, and ball, but involves several steps that slow the reloading procedure. At one end of the container-tool is a plunger that is fitted over an inner cylinder that contains the powder, patch, and ball. At the other end is a membrane disk that holds the contents in place. The device is fitted over the barrel of the weapon and the plunger pushed to rupture the disk. The powder enters the barrel and the patch and ball are partially insert into the barrel by this plunger action. The device is then removed and the ramrod applied to pack the ball into its final position.
A device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,698 that consists of two tubes: one to hold a patched ball with a primer and the other to hold the powder. First, the weapon is filled with powder from one tube. Second, the ball containing tube is opened by removing the primer holding lid and the tube is inserted into the barrel. The patched ball delivered into position by a ramrod.
The muzzle-loader explained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,285 is similar to the invention given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,858 above, except that there is a modified plunger required to rupture the membrane disk. The plunger itself contains the powder and projectile so that once it is used to rupture the disk holding back the powder, a ramrod may be inserted directly through the device to deliver the projectile. Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,152,858 and 4,373,285 require several pieces to be assembled each time the device is prepared and a new membrane disk is required for each usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,983 presents a loading invention very similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,858 above, except this design requires one fewer pieces. The intermediate sleeve used to retain the disk in '858 is not required in '983, otherwise the devices are essentially the same.
A more complex apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,517. The device has a plurality of chambers, each containing powder, patch, and ball. After mating the device with the barrel of the weapon, the desired chamber is rotationally positioned over the barrel to allow the powder to enter. The lid on the selected cylinder is removed and a ramrod inserted through the device to seat the patched ball. Around the outer perimeter of the lower portion of the device are holder detents for percussion caps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,125 details an invention that fits over the muzzle of a weapon and delivers the premeasured powder by means of a sliding drawer that accesses an outer cylindrical chamber. Once the powder is delivered, the patched ball is partially inserted into the barrel by means of a plunger fixed within the device. The device is removed from the weapon and a ramrod employed to seat the projectile.